Hell's Gatekeeper(FNAF)
by IndestructiblePaper
Summary: As most tales of FNAF begins, a new night guard comes to the haunted pizzeria, and learns of things the light of day should never touch. But, as time goes on, he may have to protect the hellish restaurant as threats appear all around. (M for violence in later chapters, and language)
1. Chapter 1

I scratched the side of my greasy black-brown hair as I stared down at the ads, my eyes scanning for open positions in local businesses. The occasional one popped up, but were not in my skill set. What is my skill set? Almost nothing. As I took another sip of the coffee in front of me, I saw a night guard position open in a newly built restaurant. I looked to the name. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I remember the bad publicity it had when I was young. The company nearly had to sell the franchise to get anything back. Then it kinda vanished. I guess it's still kicking. I checked the pay. $300 a week. I pulled my head back in amazement. That's $900-1200 a month! Maybe it wasn't that much to people with tons of work experience, but this was my first job out of high school. The requirements were almost nonexistent. I was already up and rushing around, getting ready for a possible job interview.

As I walked up to the front of the building, I was baffled by how large the building was. It was easily two stories, with two smaller parts of the building jutting out. This may be a little difficult to watch. As I stepped through the glass doors of the building, the sound of screaming and crying kids made my ears ring. As I try to mentally block out the noise, I snatch a small pamphlet off the black metal rack left to the door. Peeling it open, I read part of the text inside, and followed the map on the back. Arriving at the door to the manager's office, I rapped my fist against the wood. A unusual woman opened the door. Though, by unusual, I didn't mean by average standards. Her thin frame was somewhat tall, her skin was a bright white, similar to her hair, which was done in a sort of bun, one or two spikes of hair pointing up. The bit that wasn't up hung almost in front of her eyes, in which her white irises were surrounded in black, and purple lines streamed down her cheeks. Her clothing, a simple, black, button-up long sleeve shirt with white buttons. Three white bands circled her lower arms. She also had a simple black skirt following a similar pattern as the arms. As she stared at me, she started asking questions.  
"Are you here for the night guard position?" She gazed at me with a sharp gaze, expecting a quick response.  
"Um...-oh! Yeah. Twelve to six." I stated, trying to stop gawking.  
"Hmmm," She glanced down at the clipboard in her hands. A smirk covered her face. "Congratulations. You got the job." "Just like that?" My face had a somewhat confused expression. She flipped a few papers on her clipboard back, and handed it to me. I took it.  
"Just sign there and you're done." Without reading, I wrote my name to the spot she pointed. I gave it back, and she looked at my name.  
"Troy Silver. Well, pleased to have you on board, Mr. Silver." She placed it under her arm, gave me a note, and began to turn. "Wait. Can I at least know your name?" I asked. With a glance back, she answered.  
"Call me Marie." With that, she left. The door swung closed, squeaking shut. I left, deciding I should know more about the place I'll be working at.

I slowly typed the name of the restaurant into my computer, scanning the results. As I searched, I noted everything down, making sure I had correct information. After an hour, I had nearly all the animatronics memorized. I began to murmer.  
"Let's see, on stage it's the toy band, being Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. Pirate's cove, Foxy, and Toy Foxy in Kid's cove, I think. Chica acts as waiter and cook. I didn't think that was possible. Er...Oh. Bonnie was playing solo acts. Ummm..." I had forgotten someone. I began reading my notes once more.

As time rolled on, I soon realized that it was currently 10:30 at night. I pull myself painfully out of the chair. emUgh. I hate sitting for so long./em Groaning, I realized that I had a job to go to in an hour and a half. I ran to the counter, made a sandwich, ate, and ran out the door. I didn't own a car, and rode the bus. Once I stepped off the bus, I pulled my silver pocket watch out. Pressing my thumb against the little button,the front cover flipped open, and I looked at the face of my watch.

 _11:13._

As I closed it and put it in my pocket, I look at my new place of work. The foggy night air glittered around it. In my mind, I remember the cases where children were murdered, and, as though and orchestra were whispering the dreary notes of a requiem, a funeral procession plays in my mind. I inwardly laughed at my own depressive thoughts as I went to the building.  
Inside, however, cleared any depressing thought. Laughs and conversations echoed through the massive building as staff talked, preparing to leave. A woman jogged up to me, flicking a bit of loose hair behind her ear. Her hazel hair had purple highlights on her ponytail, and her blue button-up had the stitched on title of security guard. "Hiya! Are you the night guard?" She was really excited. "Yeah." The energy in my voice nowhere near hers. She jumped around a bit, making a few of the male employees look at her. With a slightly confused look, I trace their vision to see that what they're looking at, was the woman's chest. Mentally, I let out an exasperated sigh. As my attention was put back to her face, she asked to give me a tour.  
"You wanna get a look at the place? It won't be long." And without an answer, I was being shoved off to a side of the building by her.

As she scurried around the right party hall, pointing out the rooms out to the sides, I trudged behind, like a walking mountain. As she whipped around, stating that they were done with that hall, I asked her something with a slightly surprising effect. "What's your name?" Her smile faltered for a second, before going back to its past brightness.  
"Oh, it's Lydia. Yours?" My interest was peaked.  
"Troy. What's with that hesitation?" She seemed nervous, trying to smile, but the faltering giving away something. "Nothing. Let's keep going." She went around him, not making eye contact. I let it be, and followed. As we reached the second party hall, she was back to her original cheery persona. I decided to drop it, despite my interest.

"And here, is the security room. The office of me, and now, you!" She went on, describing how to use the features.  
"Here's something they kept from the one of the first restaurants. If an animatronic, as they can't be left sitting still due to joints locking up, trys to enter the office, just press the red square labeled 'DOOR', and you know how the rest goes." She slammed her hand into the button. It glowed green as a massive blast door slammed down. I was so startled that I let out a surprised yelp and a few curses.  
"Fuck! Holy shit!" She giggled as I heard the words out of my mouth. For someone my age, I still tried to keep a clean mouth. "Or maybe you don't." She was still giggling, and a frown covered my face.  
"Alright. I'll be going. If you need a question answered, or just want to chat, her's my number." She pulled off a sticky note off a stack, grabbed a pencil, and quickly scribled down her phone number. "Here. I should be going now. See ya!" She ran down the hall, leaving me alone in the office. A check of the time revealed it was 11:58. I slid my watch into my pocket. Time for my shift to start.

More than an hour in, hardly anything was going on. The animatronics moved, yes. But just in place, and it seemed more like they were doing it out of necessity. As though to keep warm. I glanced at the power usage at the left hand corner. 94-percent. I slid the tablet onto the table, and deciding to do some reading to pass the time.  
~-~-~

"Ah, how innocent he is to the dangers that face him." Marie grinned from the shadows of the hall, hiding her thin figure behind a cracked open door. A faint murmer hymned in her ear, the distortion making it impossible to tell anything about it.  
"Not now. Tonight we warn him of the horrors to befall him. He cannot leave until the week is done. Let us torture him for as long as possible, then strike." Marie turned her head behind her. Darkness. Suddenly, a single light gleamed in yellow light onto a golden bear animatronic laying limp on the floor. Thirty years of wear dulled its once illustrious gold color to a dead and flat yellow. Wires stuck out, especially from gashes all across the body, which seemed impenetrable to light, as the darkness inside was overwhelming.  
"You always loved dramatic entrances." The almost exasperated tone of Marie made the voice snickered.  
"Well, shall we warn him?"  
~-~-~

I had my cheap headphones on, listening to a quite bouncy song, the occasional glace at the cameras. Through the plastic and the music, a faint tapping echoed down the halls. Pausing the music, I grab the flashlight Lydia gave me and give a flash down the hall. Something, or, more accurately, someone walked down the hall, the face familiar.  
"Marie?" A crooked smirk covered her face. For some reason, I began to get jittery, jumping at the slight sound of her feet clicking against the ground. Something wasn't right. I simply stared in surprise and confusion. "Hey there, . Slacking off, I see?" I remain silent, realizing the reason for her strange looks.  
"Wait. You look like...But those were scrapped, and only the four were ever recreated..." She let out an eerie laugh. "Understandable, your confusion. I shouldn't exist, or so says the company I manage." My eyesight sharpened in a somewhat frightful realization. But of course. It makes sense. I felt a second presence near, and my voice became deeper, fright and fury making it resonate like an organ.  
"So, Marionette, who's your friend here?" My eyes darted to a broken old bear suit of gold blocking the other door. The feeling of unease most likely came from it.  
"Oh, so you noticed. Not so useless after all. Maybe you can be our guard ghost." Marionette and another, disembodied, voice giggled. I was tense, terror filling me, but my glare never faltering. "Are you implying I'll die?" She smirked at my question.  
"Not tonight, but maybe soon." With this, she turned and left. I look to the left, but nothing was there. I began to relax. I still looked down the hall, even after she left. There, I realized it was going to get worse. This was just one night. Four more hellish nights remained.

 _I hate my job._


	2. Chapter 2:Two Sides

As my heart slowed, I realize that what she said about the animatronics not attacking me tonight may be a big lie. I flung myself into the chair as I started to furiously scan each camera every five to ten minutes. Nothing, however, happened. Time ticked on as I burned off the nervous energy from the fright of having two animatronics threatening to kill me. Saying from experience, it's not fun. Eventually the lights flashed on above, and a grandfather clock chime played over the speakers. A glance at my phone confirmed the time. Stepping out of the office I wandered the halls, the light almost chasing away the shadows of fatal predictions that hang over me. Almost.

As I walked up to Marie's office, she opened the door without a knock, a grin on her face. "So, begging to leave, as I predicted. Well, too bad. By contract, you must-." An up raised hand stopped her rant. She looked up from my hand with a confused expression.  
"No. I just wish to meet my executioners, that's all." My flat, almost bored, tone confused her even more.  
"O...kay?"

"First off, the band." The animatronics sat absolutely still, the gleaming plastic nearly blinding. "Now, I think you can tell by sight who is what." She spread her thin snow white fingers to the stage. I began listing off names.  
"Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. I assume they're gonna come off the stage and club me to death tomorrow night." I thought I saw Toy Chica flinch slightly at my comment, but I ignored it as Marie had made a remark right back at me.  
"That's the plan!" And then she was off to show the two foxes in the Coves.

"Foxy used to be the quickest. But, since I had Mangle, or Vixen, as she's called, repaired, she can top even Foxy's speed, and is faster than any human." I stared at the two, both being made from some sort of fluffy coat, laughing at the difference between them. While Foxy's crimson-orange coat was unkept and ruffled, with only part of his dark tan belly showing out his open black vest, Vixen's white and pink coat was smooth, with the closest to clothes being a small bowtie.  
"I see why." I replied in a dry laugh.

Clangs were echoing out of the kitchen.  
"Chica?" "Yes. I generally just leave her be." Marie kept up the brisk pace. I followed. We entered a small back room, where an animatronic bear and rabbit sat on crates, playing cards. They glanced up from their hunched position, setting down cards in their hands. The almost defeated looks in their eyes made little impression on me as I thought of what they may be capable of. Then the rabbit spoke.  
"Come to mock us again? I know it ain't time for me to start a solo." Most would be terrified by the fact that a large purple rabbit spoke, but I was tired, was threatened by a broken bear suit and a puppet, and was now asking said puppet, who is also manager, to show me around. The bear spoke up, his voice deep and pained.  
"You don't look too surprised." Strangely enough, I replied.  
"I guess I just had a long night." He started to chuckle, but was soon sent into a coughing fit. The rabbit started to rub the bear's back. I stood silent through the whole thing, while Marie started to snicker and left. She yelled back as the door swung shut.  
"I'll let you guys get to know each other!" Strangely enough, being in a room with two animatronics that may later kill me was more comforting than being around the human looking Marionette. I must've looked relieved, because the bear let out a wheezing laugh. "I'm Freddy. One and only." I sat onto a crate and shook his outstretched hand. "Kid, for whatever's gonna go on tonight, I can only say, 'I'm sorry'. Us animatronics don't really want t'hurt ya. Just that we, especially Bonnie here," He pointed to the purple rabbit, "know the consequences. See that picture?" He stood up and walked to a polaroid on the wall. Pulling the tack out, he handed me the photo. I stared down at a picture of Bonnie, his body mangled and broken, his face missing as well as an arm. I glanced up. The sad look on his face said everything.  
"That was before we were repaired and sent to another restaurant. That was along time ago. Now she has us hang this up so we always know. Poor Bonnie's become mute for a while." I could hardly believe that the Marionette could do this to another animatronic, let alone do that kind of psychological damage. But Freddy wasn't done.  
"Chica had worse done. She's still in shock." With that, a new question came to mind.  
"How do you be so human? I don't understand-." Freddy suddenly spoke up. "It's almost 6:30. The day guard'll be coming. Y'should hurry." With haste, he had me out the door as soon as he finished his sentence. I glanced at my phone. It was 6:27. I rushed to the office and grabbed my coat. When no one was at the door when I came back, I decided to lean next to the door, and out of the early light. By the time the day guard, Lydia, as it turned out, opened the door, it was 6:32. I stepped out of the shadows behind her.  
"Two minutes late." She let out a scream of surprise, jumping around to see me. And the look on her face was priceless, I might add. She calmed down from her scare, and started to chuckle.  
"You didn't strike me as the joker type. Then again, you look a little shaken up as well." She was probably right. I was probably the most miserable looking thing she's seen in the past twenty-four hours. Shame it didn't compare to what I just saw.

With a farewell, I was off. Taking the bus back, I wandered into my house, kicked off my shoes, took off my coat, and flopped down on my bed. Rolling over grabbing my phone, I plugged in my headphones and started to listen to a random song. Beethoven's Fifth. I laughed. The song was nicknamed 'Fate', and it's thunderous sound certainly reminded me of the fate Marie predicted. I just gave up and let it wash over me, fate and the music, as I succumbed to sleep.

Twisted dreams played in my tired head as music whispered and roared, and and suddenly, I found myself dancing with Marie in a ballroom, the music playing: Beethoven's fifth symphony, movement two. Her smile was warm, yet so cold. Movements fluid, yet mechanical. I knew it was a dream, yet it still felt real. I began to quietly speak.  
"What's going on? Is this my dream?" She smiled at my question.  
"Let's start with the second one. Yes and no. It's your dream, yes, but I'm using it to talk to you. As for what's going on, you fell asleep listening to classical, and the first place your mind associated it with was a ballroom. And your mind associated ballrooms with, well, dancing." Somehow, this all made sense to me. I don't know how, but it did.  
"Okay, better question: How are you doing this?"  
"That's, more difficult to explain." She looked somewhat... Scared. We silently kept dancing. I got a good look at her. Her more professional attire was switched with a dress with similar markings. The sleeves were midway up her upper arms, showing of more of her white skin. Strangely enough, it felt extremely human. The second movement was coming to a close. A deep silence. Then the third movement sprang to life. The almost lonesome beginning suddenly blasted out a defiant cry. After going between those two moods, a lighter theme, reminiscent of better times. A smile return to Marie's face. Soon after, the song sung into the quiet cries of defiance, as though they gave up. Her smile faded once more. She began to speak.  
"You remember the mysterious murders surrounding Freddy's? I'm...the first victim." I must've looked sympathetic, because she stepped away. The music seemed to fade, the triumphant forth movement becoming nothing. The room faded, and the world became dark. Only one light was on. It shined down into a circle around us, as though nothing else existed.  
"I'm going to go." I didn't stop her as I watched her leave. The moment she stepped out of the light, my eyes slid open as I awoke.

For hours, I did nothing but sit on my bed, the dream vivid in my mind. My head hurt. I no longer knew who was the enemy. The only one I had yet to have heard from was the golden bear. This was going to be a tough night, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3:The Past Is A Terrible Land

I contemplated calling Lydia. I did have her number, and I remember her telling me she was the night guard before. But, I decided not to. I would hate to bother her in the-oh, what time is it? A glance at the clock showed it to be around 2:30. I panicked and glanced out the window, only to realize it hurts to be in bright lights when your eyes haven't adjusted. Wincing and blinking, I head out of my room and made some eggs. I chow down, then stand and start to move my stiff joints. I was whining and groaning as my joints moved.

 _Jeez, I'm like an old man._

With a pop and a crack, I'm finally satisfied with my stretching. I consider what I could do with the rest of the time. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

 _I should check the mail._

Despite the thought having no correlation to what I was thinking beforehand, I decided to go and do that. When I opened my box, I found a bunch of junk mail, and a letter from Fazbear's Pizzeria. Reading the sender's name, I started to frown.

 _Marie Onette. Very subtle._

Taking it inside, I find a neatly handwritten note. 'Use this to help with tonight. -The Marionette' Reaching back inside, I pull out at least $200 in cash. My eyes widen. Then I smirk.

"Well, time for some shopping."

Two hours later, I had a first aid kit, a knife, some coffee drinks, and a few other things. All that was left was around fifteen dollars. Heading home, I decide to walk home. On the way, I pass the pizzeria, and laugh at how innocent it looks outside. Continuing on, I reach my house at eight or so. The first thing I do is go to my bed. Pulling myself in, I set an alarm for 11:00, making sure I'd wake up. Soon, I faded into a deep sleep.

 _You expect a calm sleep? Too bad._

I found myself watching horrible scene after horrible scene. First, in the rain, a small girl sat on the curb in front of a building named 'Fredbear's Family Diner'. Her soaked black hair hung over her eyes, her head on her small arms, but you could tell she was weeping. I just stood there, watching sadly. A car slowed down in front of her, a man inside stepping out. He knelt down, facing her. She raised her head, he face streaked with tears. Her sad eyes widened in fear as the man pulled out a pistol out of the pocket of his coat. All my instincts for protecting suddenly lashed out and demanded I move to save her, but I couldn't move. I could only watch as he pulled the trigger, and her body fell limply to the side, crimson tongues of blood being washed away by the rain.

Suddenly, I was in a building, the sound of children was in the background, as though a distant memory. Four children sat huddled, the silence thick and heavy. The man that killed before was now dressed in a guard's uniform, the lighting of a single swinging lamp casting its yellow light turning his navy blue uniform to a shade of purple. In the background, an old yellow suit, recently worn. In his hand, a bloodied knife, its victim behind his leg. He stepped closer, and closer, and closer once more. Knife raised, he slashed and gutted the children, Their screams haunting. A similar scene played afterward, the same suit and man present.

But, in the finale scene, the tides had turned. The man stood in a room, the ceiling rotted and dripping, the mangled bodies of four animatronics outside. From them rose a white mist, of which warped into itself, creating child height figures. A fifth smoky apparition appeared out of nowhere, walking up into the room. The man backed up, bumping into a few busted arcade cabinets. The phantom continued to advance, its motions slow and grim. In a voice ringing of many tones, the five phantoms spoke as one.

"You must pay for your sins. You have slaughtered too many, and now, we have come to deliver the same suffering we had to endure for so long." The single phantom kept advancing, the man turning to the thing that was there previously. The suit, a yellow rabbit. He grabbed the suit, and began to put it on.

"This shall be my salvation, this-!" The man's splurge of joy was cut off by laughing. The phantom was laughing, it's voice similar to a young girl's.

"Shall, actually, be your demise." Clicking sounded, then the sound of flesh being rend off the bones that shattered, the man's screams of pain haunting, yet, for what he had done, was music to my ears. He fell to his knees, which also clicked, and another screech of horrible pain rocked his body. A click from the torso, suddenly blood sprayed from his jaws. He reached out towards his victim-turned-executioner, and wheezed through the blood his last terrified words.

"Please, stop..." A last click from his neck, and a last choking breath, before falling limp. The phantom children dissipated one by one, the last one fading with a smile on her face.

I was finally granted freedom, and the first thing I did was walk up to the body of the man. "I'd spit on your grave if I could." I just kept looking. Clapping suddenly sounded behind me, and I whipped around. A glittering golden girl stood in the doorway. She had a smile on her face.

"So, Miss Goldie, I presume?" She snapped her fingers.

"Yes, you got me."

"Why did you show me this?"

"So you know why you're going to die tonight." She burst into terrifying laughter as was suddenly scared awake by my alarm. I shut it off, and calmed myself down. I then got dressed and ready, packing my coat pockets with the kit and the knife, and the coffee in a bag with the miscellaneous items. Heading out the door and catching the bus, I arrive at my possible grave. Waving to the remaining staff, I enter the office at 11:48.

 _Twelve minutes to kill, er, probably not the best choice of words, given the predicament._

I began to set things up. I set my coffees on the table in front of me, took the things in my coat out, and into my jean pockets, and kept the rest in the bag. The lights switched off, and the generator lights kicked on. A smirk shot to my face.

"Come and get me."


	4. Chapter 4: End's Lullaby

The night started normal, everything quiet and peaceful. I peeled the coat off my back, throwing it on the back of the chair, and stretched. The night was only ten minutes in, and I was already messing with things around me. I grabbed my bag of stuff, and pulled out a cheap speaker. Plugging in my phone, I browsed the many different songs I had, before my eye struck a remix. More specifically, a electro swing remix.

"What a weird taste in music." I spin my chair around to see the Marionette. I smirk.

"What a subtle letter, Marie Onette." She let out a laugh. Taking a few steps to the front of me, she bends until she's eye level with me. A grin spread across her face.

"Since I'm sure that you were, how do I put this, 'caught up' on the history, I just wish you to know that you're the new play toy for the sad little souls." She laughed louder. I just give a sad stare.

"Why do you do this?" She stops. A moment of pause as she tries to formulate an answer.

"It's because you never had a happy moment while you were here, huh? Never were shone kindness, and now you hold everyone else back." She stood up sharply, and backhanded me. She stomped out of the room until she was out of sight, then her footsteps sped up as if she were running. And the fading sound of crying. I gently rub the side of my face.

 _I best check the cameras._

Lifting up the tablet, it's screen gleamed to life, blinding me as my eyes adjusted from the gloom of the office. Once I could see, I noticed that everyone was out of their respective locations,, but one of them was missing from all the cameras I checked.

"Where in the world...?" Getting up and glancing out the the door, I see a flash of red begin streaking down towards the office. Slamming on the door button, quick as I could, the door thundered down and a screech as steel strikes steel.

"Holy crap! Well, there's Foxy." Turning around and looking at the other door, I see a shadow creeping on the wall in front of me. Repeating the same procedure and turning on the lights, I see a second fox.

"And there's Vixen." Watching the fox slink away, I shut off the light and go to the other door, seeing Foxy also slink away. A few minutes later, I open the doors and sit back down in the creaking black office chair. Looking at the time and power, I see it was 12:41am, and the power was at 97% or so.

"That's good, I think." Shutting the tablet, I give a better looking at the surrounding office. The murky shade of the light above made the office such a dull gray, almost black, making some things indistinguishable from the table. A phone sat next to some rusty old fan. Some light was blinking on it. Pressing the button, a robotic female voice comes through.

"You have, two, unread messages." A loud beep played out of the poor phone. Turning down my music, I listen as Lydia's voice plays.

"Hi! I'm sure I'll probably tell you anyways, but I'll say it here, too. I'll be helping you through the week, over calls like these. So no skipping! Anyways, the company gave me some list or something, I've got it somewhere..." Papers rustle around. I was giving the phone a disapproving glare. After a minute or so of searching, she must have found what she wanted.

"Ah-ha! Got it. So, first thing, doors, takes power to close-. There's something I don't get. Why does it take power to close? That was always so weird. Oh, yeah, next, animatronics. They tend to wander, but they won't hurt you, only walk by. The foxes like to run, so stay out of the way. They could be hurt if you hit their shins, like people, but animatronics. Though, you may hurt yourself." At this point, I grabbed a coffee, setting the sealed cap on the edge of the table, and hit the top. The cap shot off, and I take a swig as she continues.

"The animatronics are in need of repairs occasionally during the night, so call someone if need be. So, there are other things, but I could tell you later tomorrow, or, today, in your case. So...See ya!" I nearly coughed up a ton of coffee, I was laughing so hard. The robotic voice from earlier spoke.

"Do you wish to play this message again?" I just continued onto the next call, taking another deep sip of the coffee. I stop the music and switched songs to one of my favorites. The sound was very jazzy, and I was very fond of the sound of jazz. I started to do a little dance in the chair. I was so invested in the music, I wasn't listening to the message. Nor did I hear what was behind me. A furry hand just barely grazing my shoulder sets my nerves off as I leap up and whip around. Freddy's large hands were directly where my head was.

"Look, I'm not fond of the idea of killin' you, either. But we both don't get a choice in this. I do it as painlessly as possible, or they torture you until you die of exhaustion, or pain." He straightened up, beating my height by two feet. I reached out and grabbed my phone, causing the speaker to fall and break. I didn't care as I yanked the cord out and ran like hell. Heavy footsteps thundered out after me, but luckily, were slower than me. I eventually hid the first place I thought he'd never go.

The kitchen.

I saw it was dark, and I thought it would be fantastic to hide in. Turning to the gloomy room, I stop, hearing the steps become louder, and dashed in. Skidding, I sat behind the nearest counter, ducking my head as Freddy stopped outside. The silence was agonizing. Then he spoke, but not to me.

"Chica, is he in there with you?" My head turned ever so slightly to see a chicken animatronic sitting in a ball off in the corner. How I missed it was a mystery. As Freddy spoke, Chica looked up and to the voice. She suddenly looked right at me. I tensed up, preparing to charge behind Freddy when he enter. But that never happened, as she began looking around the room as if she were blind of me. She looked up and shook her head. Footsteps trailed away. I let out a breath of thankfulness to Chica as I prepared to leave.

"Wait..." Her voice was scratchy, not in a mechanical way. It was more like a girl who hadn't spoken in a long time. Which she most likely was. She looked up at me, and, though difficult to tell in the dark, was probably giving me a sad stare. I stopped, and looked at her.

"Why are you leaving?" I looked at her for a second more before I spoke.

"I guess I just want to get going." She was silent for several moments, then asked for a strange request.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" She sounded like a scared, lost, child. I couldn't say no.

"I...can try." Walking nervously towards her, I sit down in front of her. Closer to her, I get a better look. She was quite thin, somewhat shorter than me, and looked almost childish in her expectant expression. I began to hum the first thing that came to mind when I thought of a lullaby, since I knew no actual lullabies. I guess it was working, because her eyelids drooped, her bright purple eyes dulling as she faded into unconsciousness, or as close as an animatronic could get to it. I smiled and pet her head gently. Standing up, I turned to leave, but saw a face I hoped only to see once tonight. The Marionette stared into the room, arms folded over her chest, and an angry glare less at me, more towards Chica. I wasn't scared or surprised, so I just put my finger to my lips silently, and walked past her and headed back to the office.

 **So, review, speak your mind, point out mistakes, so on and so forth.**


End file.
